With out you
by Raevyn Blackthorn
Summary: This is a tragic death scene. Godric had a mate and was killed on the battlefield by one of Russel's Weres. His mate didn't take the news very well at all, but honestly what demon does?


" Does she know," a feminine voice asked, its owner turning her long time partner and master.

" No, and I have no wish to be the one to tell her, but we must," the male answered.

"Eric, can we really do this to her," the woman asked her brown eyes brimming with crimson tears.

"Sookie , we have no choice. Would you rather her hear of it from us or someone else," Eric responded, guilt in his tone.

" If she must know I'd rather it be us that tells her. No one but us will be gentle with her," Sookie answered her head hung low. She desperately wished that her friend would never know of this loss, but there was nothing they could do avoid telling her the awful truth. A single tear slipped from her eye as she braced her self to break her closest friend. Together Sookie and Eric approached the command of their small army and entered to find their target, Annan.

They found her directing the distribution of arms and pulled her gently to the side. She knew as soon as they met her gaze that something tragic had happened to her beloved. She listened as they told her how he was brought down by a were with a stake capped in silver, and stood stock still as a plethora of hateful emotions filtered across her eyes and soul. Sookie watched her friend, afraid of the effect that the news would have on her. She was not prepared for the unnatural stillness and smothering silence that engulfed the entirety of the arms tent. Shakily she reached out and put a hand on the girls shoulder, trying to get a reaction.

" Annan," Sookie whispered, the name coming out like a question. Empty cobalt eyes locked with hers and she knew in that moment that Annan was mere seconds from exploding.

" He's … Gone? Godric is Gone," Annan whispered in shock. She turned from the occupants of the tent and stepped slightly outside.

" Eric... Eric I'm scared for her," Sookie whispered to her mate. They barely had time to duck when Annan's wrath and sorrow exploded from her in the form of pitch colored fire and harsh winds.

Annan could feel nothing, the kind of nothing that comes when you have felt to much of everything that your mind and body can literally handle no more and turns off to save its self. Her cobalt eyes turned black and her silvery hair thrashed in the winds of her own power. In her vast empty soul there was only a vision of her self caught in a heart wrenching scream that only built stronger and stronger with every second that passed. It took her a minute to figure out that the scream was not only inside her soul. She turned her face to the sky , her voice taking on an impossible volume as tears poured down her cheeks. As her cry of despair became in human Sookie began to worry that her friend would not survive her beloved's death. She watched in awe as as her demonic friend compressed her black power into a blade that dripped a strange acidic red liquid..

Across the field the leader of the weres trembled in his tent. The sound ripping through the night and assaulting his ears was a cry that he had only heard once, and the result had been the fall of a great city. The mate of a demon had been slain for defending her and she had sought retribution in the blood of the citizens. Now the sound had come to haunt him and his every instinct screamed flee. His hatred over rode them in the end, but the fear had made its home in every corner of his mind.

Annan silenced her cry of pain and summoned her raven wings, unleashing her secondary form before the masses. Angered and hurting she marched slowly towards their enemy driven half mad by grief. Her progress was unhindered by the soldiers, her malice filled aura enough to move even her enemies from her path. They parted before like the red sea and her black as night eyes settled on their command tent knowing that her enemy lay within. Behind her black feathers drifted burning skin and ground alike with the same red acid from her sword.

She reached the tent no problems and dispatched the guards with ease. Only an hour after hearing of his death, she stood before Godric's murderer revenge hers for the taking.

" You know I trust what I am," the ancient Vampire asked. Annan made no move to answer and raised her sword pointing the tip at his heart. The acid dripped from the blade and dissolved through his papers and began to eat at his desk.

" I know what you are, and I know what I have done though I am surprised to see a demon mated outside her species," the ancient vampire said.

" When I saw him I knew I must fall, there was no other path," she whispered, " and now you have taken him from me. You say you know what you have done, but do you know what you have brought down upon your self. A city will not slake my rage as it did my mother. From the moment I strike you down the only end to my actions will be death. The ones I love will be forced to slaughter me for I will not live with out him. Are you prepared to face down your destruction," she asked in a flat dead voice. Her eyes had not moved from his and her voice had never risen above a cold murmur. The unnamed vampire shifted before her unyielding stare as he reached for his own blade, hoping that he could hold of death a bit longer. He never reached it, the second she saw him move she severed his hand from his arm and left him bleeding and burning behind his desk. He tried again with his right hand and it to was severed.

Fear filled his eyes as he realized that there would be no mercy from the creature before him. She grinned sharply as she severed his limbs from his body one by one always leaving gleaming pools of her acid in his wounds to make them as painful as she possibly could. When he had no more limbs she began to burn pieces of him away until finally his weak and strained voice begged her to just kill him. Looking over his form and being pleased with the damage she'd wrought upon him she severed his head from his body watching as he exploded into blood and clothing, not even flinching when a good portion of him splashed upon her form covering her in her enemy.

She left the tent still wearing the enemy leader and stood staring at the force of weres as they gather to face her. She gave the same sharp grin, one that spoke of insanity and grief and sadistic rage, and raised her sword. With out a moments pause they rushed her and attacked as one. They didn't account for the fact that she was faster than most vampires and definitely stronger. Her silver blade quickly became red as she mercilessly cut through the wolves that lunged for her. Her silver-blonde hair was turning pink with the blood of her enemies as she moved through their numbers headed back to her own camp where she would beg Eric to end her with the last of her reason. She could only hope that he would listen , she didn't want to hurt anyone other than her enemies nor did she wish to live without Godric.

She reached her camp with ease and was met with the sight of Eric and Sookie waiting for her. She fell to her knees before them and looked up into Eric's eyes. With the last of her sanity she spoke.

" Eric please, please end me. I will be only a danger. I can not live with out him and my mind will not hold much longer," she asked in a broken tone. She bared her throat to him and stared up at the stars, " just sever head from my heart. You may even drain me if you wish, but do not let me live past this moment in time."

Eric looked at the broken form at his feet and let fall a single tear of blood. Sookie stood at his side sobbing heavily and turned away from the sight. He looked again to the girl and raised his ax. It was the same one he'd used to hunt the murderer of his family and protected his maker with for centuries. The blade still gleamed and the shaft had been polished to a shine with the blood of his enemies and time. With a choked whimper he set the edge to her throat and watched as a smile graced her lips.

" You will always walk with us, Modir... Systir ...Dottir," he said in a quiet voice, just loud enough for Annan to hear, and swung the ax in a sure stroke.

Annan's body fell backwards into the grass her head landing not to far away. They could only stare in pain at what Eric had done. Before their eyes however, there on the barren ground her black blood spawned flowers as her body began to transform and grow into a tall black wood tree with beautiful shimmering silver blooms among its red leaves. The flowers around its base were crimson colored lilies , Annan's favorite. Sookie collapsed in awe at the sight, her bloody tears still flowing. Eric knelt before the tree his ax on the ground. A soft wind blew through the clearing then pulling leaves and petals alike from the large tree before them as the two closed their eyes two flowers from the tree landed in their hair and a sad sort of acceptance filled them. They knew deep down she was happy where she was, living in the daylight with her mate once more, watching over them and waiting for the day they would join them and they could walk again as family.


End file.
